


John and Dave: Play Spin-the-Bottle

by 16_windstorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_windstorm/pseuds/16_windstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave participate in a game of spin the bottle and you can probably guess what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... hi? This is my first story on here and I'm still figuring out how to work this. This is also my first fan fiction ever, so sorry if it sucks or doesn't meet your expectations. Any corrections or improvements? Leave me a message in the comments. Enjoy.

==> Be John Egbert

You are now John Egbert, and your not sure how you got into this mess. You, Rose, Dave, Karkat, and Kanaya were at Dave's house, just talking and hanging out, and now you about to spin an empty cola bottle, provided by Dave, sitting in the middle of your 6-person circle.

You give the plastic a hesitant tap, causing it to spin around three times. Who's idea was this anyway? Oh right, Jade's. It's just like her to suggest cheesy teenage girl games like this, and Dave agreed. For the irony, of course.

Your zoning out ends quickly as you realized the bottle has stopped spinning. You look up and-

and

Oh god the bottle is pointing at Dave.

==> Be Dave Strider

You are now Dave Strider, and your empty bottle of once delicious cola that is now the spinner in an impromptu Spin the Bottle game is pointing at your best friend. This normally wouldn't be such a big deal. You would probably just lean over and give him a quick peck on the cheek, just to get him embarrassed, leaving you both wiping your faces and laughing it off awkwardly. Except you actually have a big crush on John, and you just stare at each other with wide deer-in-headlight like eyes.

"C'mon guys! Just get it over with!"

Jade's voice breaks you out of your spacing, you swiftly turn your head to look at her, and catch Rose's knowing smirk.

"Yes, Boys. It's not that big of a deal. It doesn't mean a thing."

But it does and she knows that and she should just-

ohshitohgodohgod

==> Be that Egbert Kid

You are now that Egbert kid and you are sucking it up and leaning in to kiss your best friend and crush Dave Strider who probably doesn't even like you back anyway so why are you so nervous. Like Rose said, it means nothing.

You see him close his eyes and you follow suit, closing the now tiny gap between you, and not until now do you realize you're actually KISSING him, not just a peck, not just a awkward, typical Spin-the-Bottle kiss between two friends, but an ACTUAL kiss. And he's kissing back. Wait- HE'S KISSING BACK. You don't know what emotion you feel right now but you do know that you should probably pull back before you make Karkat or the girls or even Dave uncomfortable. So you do, you pull back and both of you are slightly panting. Jade looks at you slightly confused, Rose is smirking (of course) and Karkat and Kanaya look a bit uncomfortable. You look across to Dave and can't really tell what he's thinking due to the blank expression and sunglasses back on his face. Karkat suggests a new activity and everyone agrees without discussion to switch to that.

Neither you or John bring up what happened until everyone leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this like 6th grade work (I'm not in sixth grade)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward confessions happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some nice comments, I'm updating sooner than planned. Again, if any corrections should be made, please let me know

==> Be Dave

So everyone leaves except John (you invited him to sleep over, him being your best bro and all) and you two just keep playing Mario Kart ("Dammit John! How are you so good at this!" "Haha, Eat my peel, Dave!") until you guys decide that you're tired and move to your room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are now both in pajamas and tucked into your respective beds. (John, a sleeping bag, and you, your own bed) You're about to drift off to sleep when John talks to you from across the room. 

"So, um, about,earlier..."

Dang. You were hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

==> Be John Egbert

You are John, and you honestly don't know what you're doing right now. You really need to think before you talk. You look to your right and see Dave turned over on his side, not facing you. Maybe he's asleep. 

"Yeah..."

Nope. Not asleep

"I... Uh..."

He turns around and you're now facing each other. You look away and face the ceiling. Well. Now or never.

"So, uh, the reason I kissed you back was because, well, I kinda have a crush on you, and I dunno, I guess I just did it without thinking. Sorry for being weird. I just... though I should tell you. Sorry"

You turn your head to see him frozen there, a bit stunned. He just blinks at you, making you even more nervous.

==> Be Dave

You are Dave, and, well... Shit

Your best friend just admitted his love to you, the love that you just so happen to return, and you're surprised and relieved. The two of you just sit there in an awkward silence for a minute before you finally speak up. 

"I, actually, uh, like you also." You mumble, and his head turns swiftly to face you.

"...Really?"

"Um, yeah."

"...ok"

It was a simple answer, but you could hear the relief in his voice. Nothing else is said after that, as you're both exhausted and quickly fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things become less awkward in the morning and kisses and cuddles happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first fanfiction! completed! like I said this kinda sucks so I will get better!
> 
> EDIT: It's only been like 2 weeks and I'm already cringing reading this ha

**Author's Note:**

> lol this like 6th grade work (I'm not in sixth grade)  
> 


End file.
